dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Simba
Perfil thumb|350px|Simba *'Nombre artístico:' Simba (심바) *'Nombre real:' Kim Young Jin (김용진) *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gyeonggi, Suwon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 184cm *'Peso:' 67kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Agencia:' The Jackie Chan Group Korea Programas de TV *Let's Go! Dream Team II : Track and Field Quadrathlon (03.05.14) *Let's Go! Dream Team II : KHNP vs. Dream Team (23.08.14) *Let's Go! Dream Team II : Challenge to a Leyend (07.12.14) *Let's Go! Dream Team II : Vaul Jump Special (14.12.14) Programas de Radio * 2014: (TBS) The Steve Hatherly Show (31.10.14, junto a Sancheong y Prince Mak) Curiosidades * Grupo KPop: JJCC * '''Posición: '''Rapero, Vocalista, Bailarín. * '''Familia: '''Padres, Hermana mayor * '''Chica Ideal: '''Una chica de baja estatura y linda a quien pueda proteger * Lo que primero observa en el sexo opuesto es la estatura. * Es el mas atlético * Talento especial: rap, fútbol * Le gustaría dar un concierto en japón. * Solía ser modelo al igual que E.co. * Su nombre es por Simba, el cachorro de la famosa película el Rey León, ya que antes de debutar tenia el cabello muy largo y cuando se recostaba sobre su cabello la gente le decia que se parecía mucho a Simba, también por que es muy trabajador * característica más encantadora es su Sonrisa * Los miembros dicen que Simba es un líder con cuerpo superior a ellos. * Ha dicho que es fan de Sleeping With Sirens. * música que tiene en repetición: Hip-Hop * Es el miembro que esta mas confiado con su fisico * cuando está interesado en alguien se preocupa todo el tiempo. * Quién quiero invitar a mi fiesta de cumpleaños: mis amigos de Suwon * última vez que llore: El día antes de nuestro debut * Si no fuera un cantante le gustaría ser: un fotógrafo * La mayor dificultad que he recibido de mis padres: cuando me escapo * Participo en varios "Fashion Shows" cuando estaba en la universidad * la primera vez que soño con ser cantante: desde el 2010 * Hackeó el instagram de Eddy junto a Prince Mak, sin embargo Eddy luego se vengó de los dos. * Es muy asustadizo, al igual que Prince Mak. * Gano cuatro medallas de oro en el programa de Let's Go Dream Team 2. * Durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jackie Chan numero 60, le pidió a un mesero que le de agua en ingles pero el mesero no le entendía así que Prince Mak le ayudo a pedirlo en chino, pero aprender esta frase le tomo media hora, lo que hizo que mucha gente lo felicitará por su esfuerzo ese día. * En una entrevista le preguntaron: ¿Con cual miembro preferiría quedarse atrapado en un elevador? a lo que el eligió a Prince Mak * Le gusta mucho CL de 2NE1, ya que dice que ella tiene mucho carisma * En Pops in Seoul sang-cheon menciona que SimBa no puede estar quieto, porque cuando el grupo esta tranquilo para un programa simba esta moviéndose como sea. * Bailó Up & Down de EXID y Mamma mia de KARA. Siendo así el primero del grupo en bailar canciones de grupos de chicas (VIDEO Min. 4:30) Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Facebook Oficial Galería Simba1.jpg Simba2.jpg Simba3.jpg Categoría:The Jackie Chan Group Korea Categoría:KCantante